


Young love at the academy

by Slashaddict96



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Almost Caught, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hormonal Teenagers, Horny Teenagers, Michael living with the witches is a fave thing of mine, Never leave these two alone again, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Softcore mostly, Young Love, not too hardcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: While the other witches are gone Michael and Mallory finally have some time for themselves





	Young love at the academy

_normally the witches all had to go out together but Mallory and Michael stayed behind to work on their magic except Mallory was the only one trying to concentrate Michael, on the other hand, wasn't too interested he was more interested in doing something else and Mallory knew what as she watched him slide his hand over her bare knee she bit her lower lip trying not to grin as she pushed his hand away,_

come on Michael we need to study says Mallory laughing 

 _oh_ mal you should know by now that only makes me want it more says, Michael, grabbing Mallory's chin gently making her face to face with him 

_mallory could feel her heart throbbing in her chest as if it were to explode her thighs started to ache she could feel heat in the pit of her stomach her underwear started to feel moist_

_Michael than grinned devilishly as he knew and sensed what her body was going through knowing she wanted him more than he wanted her they didn't wait any longer to press their lips together kissing passionately Mallory loved the pressure of Michael's tongue against hers she than laid down on the couch pulling her skirt up Michael wasted no time in pulling her panties down he than inhaled the musky scent of her wet pussy which he happened to enjoy he than gently lapped at her folds making her moan loudly_

ooh m-Michael Mallory cried out

_she could never be this noisy if the others were here whenever her and Michael were together she would have to bite her lip which happened often so she usually had a lip scar every so often_

_Michael worked her clit harder now leaving Mallory to buck her hips and rise off the couch she could feel her magic trying to levitate her but she could control it as she felt an orgasm about to shoot through her the main doors opened leaving Mallory and Michael to jump up as fast as they could_

you guys finishing up or should we come back later? Says Madison sarcastically walking past them 

_mallory than hung her head in embarrassment she had forgotten that Nan could hear people's thoughts_

 

**The end**

 

 


End file.
